Unbound
by Robbie5x5
Summary: Takes place a few months after 3x10. Sarah tracks down Shay to help remind Cosima, some things are worth fighting for. Inspired by the song: Unbound by CATHEDRALS
1. Chapter 1

Sarah was watching her sister just give up, and it was breaking her heart. She had wanted her to rage. When DYAD announced that Dr. Delphine Cormier was killed in a plane crash, they all knew Delphine was murdered. She hoped the anger would help Cosima fight, but instead the clone just fell into a depression, her sickness ravaging her. Sarah's bedside vigil for Cosima was frustrating her. Just sitting there watching and talking to a mostly unconscious girl. She loved Cosima she felt so close to the science nerd, and the fact that her love was not enough to get Cosima through this fight was devastating her. She gently kissed Cosima's forehead before getting up and walking out of the room, into the living room of Cal's cabin. She flung her body on the couch leaning into a supportive Alison. "Any Change?" Alison hopefully asked. "No, she just has given up, I think. Delphine dying was the last blow." Felix looked up sadly from styling Kira's hair. As if the Gods had heard Sarah's frustration Cosima's phone buzzed on the table. Felix grabbing it, the name Shay popped up. Cosima had told them that she had been falling for Shay, cared deeply for her and then the entropy of clone life and secrets destroyed them right as they were beginning.

Felix let the phone go to voicemail, but succumbed to curiosity and he quickly listened to the flashing message.

An airy voice broke the silence. "Cosima, its Shay, I miss you. I am sorry I told you to go. Delphine came to my house after you, she told me she was sorry, she gave me a DYAD card and wrote 324b21 on it, she said we fit and you could tell me everything, if you wanted. So, if you want. I am in, I am all in. I will show up for you. If it's not too late, call me. I am around"

Felix let the information settle in. "Sarah, I have an idea. Listen to this!" he tossed his sister the phone. Sarah's eyes widened as she listened. Delphine had visited Shay? She could have information. After Sarah had listened to the message. Felix chimed in. "I have an idea. What do we know about our little sickly geek monkey? We know, that she does best when she is in love. I think we should bring Shay here. It will give Cosima some hope. And we can see if she knows anything else." Sarah looked to her family getting a nod from Alison and a happy yes from Kira. That was all it took and she hit redial.

Shay was still trying to get used to the punk rock version of Cosima sitting across from her at the table. Shay shook her head and shifted in her seat. "I am sorry, it's so weird. Cosima told me you were a friend, not an identical twin."

"Ugh, yeah, we will get to that. I came here to see how much you care about Cosima. What does she mean to you?"

Shay smiled and looked down. "Well the month we spent together was amazing. Until Delphine broke in and accused me of being a corporate spy and threatened my life. Cosima couldn't tell me why, and I can't have lies like that in my life. But if I am honest, I was starting to fall for her. I care about her, I kind of can't get her out of my mind." Shay took a sip of tea and exhaled a sad sigh.

Sarah nodded "She feels the same, we have talked about you." Sarah smiled at the bohemian girl. "She told me, what you had was good." The sensitive and protective side of Sarah showing. Shay smiled "Sarah, no offense but why are you here then, and not her?"

Sarah gave the blonde a coy smile "I'm sizing you up Blondie. Had to make sure you were a good idea. Cos does not need any extra bullshit right now. So I am going to give you a choice, you can pick Cosima and the truth, or not and we will leave you alone. But, if I tell you the truth your life is going to change. You will get Cosima and all her love, and you will get all of our problems. Let me tell you, that part is bloody awful. So Shay." The punk stared down the blonde. "What do you choose?"


	2. Chapter 2

Shay chose love, you always choose love. She was now currently riding shot gun while Sarah drove a pickup truck out into the woods. It had been a mostly quiet ride. Shay was still processing everything Sarah had told her. Genetic multiples, Cosima was dying, corporation with unchecked power. It was a lot, she clutched her old military bag hugging it on her lap. It was full of medical supplies from her combat medic days. Sarah had said Clone Club members needed to contribute, and her background as a military medic would come in handy.

She had told Sarah that she went the Zen route after being discharged becoming a RMT because of some lingering PTSD. The practice had helped her and she had wanted to help others. Sarah nodded appreciating her honesty. "We will try to ease you into things but with Delphine dead you may need to hit the ground running. You think you will be Ok?" Shay nodded, she had it under control and she missed Cosima too much to care, and now was extremely worried for her.

It was night fall when they arrived at Cal's cabin. He came out to greet them. Shay taking in the gentle way he helped Sarah unload supplies, she could see he loved her and the steady energy he had calmed her a bit. Alison, greeted them in the kitchen, exchanging introductions and general small talk. Shay could not stop staring at both Sarah and Alison it was bizarre. "Trippy, huh? Sarah noted. Shay laughed "It's going to take some time getting used to." Alison, placed a hand on Shay. "Well, I need to get back to my family. So let me give you the run down on Cosima..."

Shay stood outside the door of Cosima's room. Taking a calming breath and slowly entering. Tears immediately welled in her eyes. Cosima was asleep, thank God because she didn't think she could hide her extreme worry for Cosima. She slowly went to the bedside placing her medic bag near the bed and pulling up a chair. Cosima had lost at least 15lbs since the blonde had last seen her. Making her look frail and bird like, her pallor was off and as she gently picked up Cosima's hand to trace her beautiful tattoo, she noticed her fingernails had a blue-ish tint, an indicator of lack of oxygen. Shay immediately found the oxygen tank and cranked up the flow. She turned her attention to her lover, letting her fingers caress Cosima's arm and then cupping her face. She let out a whispered confession "I missed you my dear." Cosima's eyes fluttered open she let out a quiet "Shay?" eliciting a wry smile from Shay "Hi there sexy, I see you couldn't live without me." Cosima laughed followed by a short but very serious cough. "Exactly, all part of my plan to get you back. I am glad you're here. Sarah told you everything?" Shay nodded. "You had quite the double life going on babe." Shay moved in and kissed Cosima's forehead. She could already see Cosima was fading again. "We can talk about that later. Are you OK if I sleep with you tonight?" "Mm, hmm" Cosima smiled. "Good, I did not want to be a buzz kill on Sarah's and Cal's plans" she said winking. Cosima sleepily smiled. Let's get you feeling a little better first. Shay reached in her bag and pulled out a IV bag and found a place on the cabin wall and hung it. Gently taking Cosima's arm she pulled out a blood pressure cuff checking the brunettes stats frowning at her readings, and then using the cuff to tie off her arm, with the gentlest of fingers she slid an IV into Cosima's arm. "There, can't have you getting dehydrated on me." Cosima smiled "That's new, I was expecting herbs." Shay threw back her head and laughed "There will be all kinds of holistic healing happening too babe, they both have their place. You need a little more of the western right now. You're in luck it's one of the only valuable skills I learned in the military." Cosima was out before Shay had finished her basic workup. Which gave Shay sometime to unpack and to explore the bedroom a little. Before gently sitting at the foot of the bed lifting the blanket she took Cosima's foot and began to massage it, taking extra care to work certain spots for benefits of reflexology. Cosima sighed and mumbled "feels so good." Shay smiled, any anxiety she had had about showing up was leaving and the easy comfort that they had established a few months before was becoming clear. Things were going to be alright.


End file.
